


On a Roll // Danvid Dancer AU

by Xen_The_Protogen



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Dance, Angst, Danvid, Fluff, M/M, Traditional Dance, dance au, daniel grew up in a cult but isnt in it anymore, have fun reading, pop-culture dance, some smut, song-based chapters, theyre dorks, tons of fluff, yeet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-05-28 11:16:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19393006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xen_The_Protogen/pseuds/Xen_The_Protogen
Summary: Lilac Lake Arts College is the best in the area, especially for the Dancing courses.  David pursues pop-culture dancing while Daniel finds traditional dancing, such as flamenco and ballroom, to be more of his style.  Both, filled with their own ambition and verve, happen to meet.  What happens is a spark, a meeting that will go down in history.(The last names, Forrester and Whiteapple, are from different fanfics I found on here!  Go to the wattpad verson of this story for the first updates!)





	1. Ambition and Verve

Ambition and verve

That's what he was told to dance with. Ambition and verve were all the things David had to focus on, and he would do fine. Or, that's what the song told him at least. 

The day was quite humid, and the copper-haired man sweat his ass off in a black tank top and grey, tight-fit sports pants. The four others in the room worked with him, but David noticed them going slightly off-beat. He grimaced as the music stopped.

"I don't understand! Stay on beat! That's all you have to do!" The teacher fell into his chair, sighing and wiping his face with the collar of his t-shirt. "Just take a lunch break. See you in the next hour."

David got his duffel bag, planning on going to Muffin Topz for lunch to get a coffee, then he'd go from there. He was on his phone when he felt someone bump into him. He looked at the person he hit, only to see blonde hair going in the opposite direction. He huffed, plugging in his ear buds and continuing on.

Lilac Lake Art School was known for its courses, being the best in the area. At the top of the chain were the dance courses, which usually found people jobs somewhere due to the hard work ethic of the students and teachers. David was currently listed in a class that basically worked off of a lot of hip hop and pop songs. Perfect for being a backup dancer and such. There were also courses for Jazz, Flamenco, Ballroom Dancing, literally anything that you could think of. David was, of course, invested in all forms of dance. He found he was best fit for the current class he was taking, however, being able to move fluidly. Besides, the songs they had to dance to were songs you'd hear on a pop station, which David listened to on a constant basis.

David was going downtown when he noticed a DJ playing music in the streets. He wasn't surprised, as this was a normal thing. He ran over, and he immediately heard the song that he was learning in class start to play. Smiling, he decided to show off, dropping his bag.

-Oh honey I'll do anything for you-

He moved his body slowly, swaying with the music as the first verses flowed out of the speakers. Eyes were on him and he absolutely loved it. 

-Yeah I can take it, so don't you fake it-

David got on the ground, rolling and picking himself up gracefully. One of his favorite moves in the song. Looking into the crowd, he noticed a familiar figure. No time to focus on that, though, he needed to keep dancing.

-Hey yeah wa-ho, I'm on a roll, riding so high, achieving my goals-

He spun, reaching his hand up to the sky before bringing it back down. He was faced backwards, his hips swinging with the music. Arms reached up again, one hand grabbing the other wrist as he kept going.

-I'm stoked on ambition and verve, I'm gonna get what I deserve-

The lyrics he worked off of. Ambition and verve. He finished with a drop into a split, and stood back up, panting. The music kept going in the background, David hearing his own heartbeat above it from the adrenaline. People clapped, and David nodded at them before going to walk off with his bag.

As he walked to Muffin Topz to get his well-deserved coffee, he felt a tap at his shoulder. David turned to see the man from the front of the crowd. He immediately knew why he looked familiar. He was the guy he'd bumped into earlier before leaving the campus. And with some harder detail, David could see that they looked somewhat identical. The only differences were the hair, eyes, and skin. The man was paler than David, had platinum blonde hair, and ice blue eyes.

"I saw you dancing out there. You were just stellar!" The man smiled warmly at David, causing his face to flush ever so slightly.

"Oh gosh, that's so nice of you to say! Thank you so much." He readjusted the strap of his bag. "I just wanted to show off what I was learning..."

"Well it was great! Oh, where are my manners? I'm Daniel Whiteapple." He held out his hand for a proper shake.

"David Forrester, nice to meet you!" He accepted the hand. Daniel had a firm grip, but David didn't mind. "Well if you'll excuse me, I'm going to Muffin Topz. I'll see you around!"

Daniel stopped him. "Actually, I was wondering if you wanted to get coffee there together? My treat." 

"You don't need to do that-"

"Oh no, I insist!"

David gave in, walking with Daniel to the place. They got some coffee and sat at a table by the window, conversing for the next half hour. In that time, David found out that Daniel was currently taking classes for Flamenco, but he'd be moving to the Jazz class somewhere in the next month. They felt that they could talk forever, but David's watch gave him his ten minute notice, causing him to jump out of his seat. 

"I need to go. I'm sorry, class continues soon and I need to be there."

Daniel nodded "Understandable. I'll see you around."

The rest of class flew by, David's head filled with Daniel. He sure was a gentlemen. David smiled to himself the rest of the way to his dorm. As he was getting everything out, he noticed a paper with his things that was folded up. He unfolded it and found a number there. He chuckled, knowing exactly who put it there. David put the number in his phone and texted.

It was now eight, and David had put on more casual clothes. He was wearing a green t-shirt and black jeans, walking to the lake that was located off to the side of the campus. From the lake, you could see spooky island, and from there, Camp Campbell was located. David smiled, knowing that during his Summer Break he'd be returning to his favorite job in the world.

As he approached, he saw a lantern illuminating a spot and a figure wearing a red polo and white jeans. David smiled, knowing it was Daniel, who had invited him out here in the first place. 

"David! Glad you could make it." Daniel turned to him, patting the spot next to him on the grass.

David sat down. "Why'd you call me out here?"

"I just wanted to get to know you better."

David felt his face flush again, smiling at the man he'd met just a few hours ago. They talked for hours on end, switching from the school to constellations, and David brought up Camp Campbell.

"You work at a camp during the summer? The kids must be a lot of work."

David shrugged in response. "Not usually. But there's usually one. Like-" He thought to himself for a moment, suddenly remembering one camper. "Max! Max is a bit of a trouble-maker, cussing and starting fights. But he's a good kid. His parents don't give him the attention he needs. That's probably the issue."

"What's he done?"

David's mind pondered this. Should he tell him about Max killing the original camp mascot? Tying David to a pole where he was later hit by a bus? He decided to push that aside, and chose a more relaxed situation. 

"He started a candy monopoly with this other kid, Dolph. It was a very interesting few days."

Daniel laughed. They talked about camp for some time, but eventually settled down and just watched the stars. At some point, David grabbed his phone and earbuds. He offered one side to Daniel.

"Ever heard of Cavetown?"

David hummed the tune of the second Devil Town, leaning against Daniel as he listened as well. He felt his eyes grow heavier, succumbing to the slow ukulele playing in his ears, red fabric being the last thing he saw before falling asleep.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you liked this first chapter! More will come soon enough UwU


	2. Tinted Rose Pink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: I Feel Like Chet by Mxmtoon

David woke in an unfamiliar room. He sat up, analyzing the place. It was most definitely a dorm, just not his. The walls were a grey-blue, and the couches were black with gold accents. 

"What're you doing up?"

David turned to the voice. Daniel stood in the doorway, book in hand. 

"I just woke up..." David glanced at his watch. It was almost three in the morning. "Do you want me to leave? It's late."

"On the contrary. Based on where you came from to get to the lake, you're in the other dorm areas, on the other side. I don't want you walking out there at this time. The streets get dangerous." Daniel turned, going towards the small kitchen extension. He looked back at David for a second, asking, "You're over twenty-one, right?"

David nodded, a small chuckle rising over his throat. Daniel came back a minute later, one hand holding two glasses, the other holding a bottle of wine. 

He uncorked the bottle, looking to David. "Do you mind wine that's on the sweeter side?"

David shook his head. "No, I don't mind."

Daniel hummed slightly in response. David took the glass closest to him, taking a sip. The sweetness of the Rose made him feel warm as it traveled down his throat, making his smile widen slightly. David looked at the book in Daniel's hand, and decided to make conversation.

"What are you reading?"

Daniel glanced at the book, then to David. "Something about different cults throughout history."

"Interesting topic."

"Well, it's good to read about when you grew up in one."

They shared a glance. Daniel almost laughed at David's expression. It was something between confusion and concern.

"Don't worry. I left it a few years ago once I found out what really happened behind the scenes. I just sometimes say Xemug instead of God in certain phrases. I just think that cults are interesting in their own way."

David sighed out of relief, leaning back with a hand on his chest. This time Daniel laughed at the other's actions. After that, a comfortable silence fell over them. They finally heard the rain that had started a few minutes ago. At some point, David set down his glass.

"Do you have any movies we can watch?"

Daniel nodded, and went on to search for some titles. They ended up having a bicker on what to watch, but eventually settled with The Greatest Showman. David would hum or quietly sing along to the songs, and Daniel just watched with a smile, not bothering to interrupt. Rewrite the Stars was about to start, and Daniel got up, offering a hand. David tilted his head in confusion.

"I know you like to dance a certain way, but I learned to dance to this song, and I want to... But I need a partner."

David accepted the hand with a warm smile, and he was hoisted off of the couch. Daniel carefully instructed David on the form. Daniel had one hand on David's waist, the other intertwined with the red-head's hand. David's free hand was put on Daniel's shoulder, and he suddenly realized how close they were. The blonde lightly pushed his hand on David's waist when they needed to move, his quiet voice guiding him through steps. They swayed and twirled around the room, staying on time with the music. David heard the song slow to the end, and David expected Daniel to let go. Daniel had other plans, however, dipping David down. He quickly clung on to Daniel, but the taller had a firm grip to make sure he didn't fall. Their faces were merely inches apart.

"That... That was fun." David's eyes brightened.

Daniel brought him back up. The room flooded with sunlight from the oncoming sunrise. David looked at the window, the sky filled with beautiful hues of warmth. Daniel realized he was still holding onto the red-head, and let go with an awkward cough.

"Do you want some coffee?"

David nodded, and Daniel left to the kitchen, leaving him alone to his thoughts. He continued to stare out the window, his mind scattered, only thinking about the dance. But David couldn't help but wonder if it meant something. No, of course not, he'd said he liked the dance and needed a partner. But-

"What do you like in your coffee?" 

David jumped, turning to see Daniel looking at him. "Uh- Cream and sugar, please."

David turned back around, fishing his phone out of his pocket. He texted his friend, Gwen, to meet him at Muffin Topz for lunch. He put it away just as Daniel handed him his cup of coffee.

\-----

"Why'd you tell me to come here?"

David looked at Gwen as he picked at his muffin. "I just wanted to talk. You know, see how-"

"No. You only tell me to see you if you wanna talk about something specific. What happened?"

David looked up at Gwen. She was in her usual black hoodie and jeans. She was practicing photography in a different area of the University, so he didn't see her that often. Aside from camp, of course. 

"I uh- I met someone yesterday..."

Gwen slammed her fists down onto the table, causing David to jump. She sighed, "God fucking- I lost a bet to a ten year old AGAIN!" David looked at her confused, and she rolled her eyes. "I talked to Max because he found my number on your phone, and we've been talking. I thought you wanted to meet up because you were getting stressed, but Max thought it was because you met a guy. Now I have to give him twenty next summer."

The tension calmed a bit after Gwen ranted about how Max somehow got it right, but pushed it aside. "So who is it?" She leaned forward a bit.

"His name is Daniel... He bought me coffee after I danced for a crowd on the next street over." David smiled to himself, his voice getting less nervous as he kept talking. "He slipped me his number while we sat here, and later that night, we went to the lake. I guess I passed out, though, because I woke in his dorm. It was still night, so he gave me some wine, we watched a movie, we-" David paused.

"You-" Gwen pushed him on for the next detail of the story.

"Then during one of the songs in the movie, he... got up and asked me to dance with him. Like, a slow dance..." His face flushed red thinking about it.

"Holy hell David-"

"What?"

"You LIKE him, don't you?" She wiggled her eyebrows. 

David shook his head quickly. "N-No! You can't fall for someone that quickly!" He went silent for a second before looking up. "Can you...?"

Gwen shook her head. "Poor, naive Davey. People hook up in bars in half an hour. That's not really a good example. Wait a second. Didn't you and Bonquisha hook up after three days?" 

"I mean- I guess but-"

"Then there shouldn't be a problem. Just tell him-"

"I don't know if he likes me like that Gwen!" He looked defeated. "He's enrolled in classes that teach him to dance like that. He said he wanted to dance because he liked the song and just needed a partner. Hell, I don't know if he likes guys!" 

David didn't curse often. It was only if he reached his limit or got upset. Gwen noticed this and backed off a bit. She offered him some advice, though, telling him that he should first find out if he's any bit gay. If he is, then he should see if he's dating anyone or trying to date anyone. It was guaranteed to work, at least by Gwen's logic. David had to leave for classes, but told Gwen that he'd keep her updated. 

\-----

David was walking back from his class, texting Gwen rapidly. He passed one room, hearing slow music from inside. Curious, he opened the door, hoping that he wasn't intruding by any means. He didn't expect to see Daniel in there. White button-up shirt rolled to the elbows, black pants, and some professional dance shoes. David knew that he shouldn't interrupt, and decided to walk away before he was noticed.

"Davey!"

David turned hearing his nickname. He felt something squeeze his chest hearing it come from Daniel.

"Is that okay? Can I call you that?"

David laughed a bit. "It's fine. As long as you let me call you Danny or something."

"Can't argue with that. Get in here!" His voice was warm and inviting, and David walked over to him. "I know that earlier I showed you the ropes, but if you want to learn some more, I'd love to dance- I mean- show you some more!"

David nodded, a smile gracing his features. They got into position, and started to sway. Daniel instructed him for a while, but at some point, they just danced with the music in the background. David decided to make a move now that they weren't really talking.

"So," David started, looking into Daniel's icy-blue eyes, "You have anyone?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know, a girlfriend, or-" David gestured by moving his shoulders forward a bit, suggesting otherwise.

"Oh! No, I don't like girls. But there is this cute guy I'm trying to get with."

David's smile faltered a little bit. Daniel noticed but didn't say anything.

"Oh... What's he like?" 

Daniel looked off for a second to think. "Well, I met him recently, but so far he seems to be a really good dancer, has really pretty eyes, and is just so darn cute. I think you might know him, though."

David shook his head. "No, I don't think I do. " The music stopped, and David stepped back. "I uh... I have to practice, so I'm gonna get going."

Daniel was disappointed, but nodded. "Alright. I'll see you around. You want to meet at the lake again later?" 

David looked back at him before heading out. "Maybe." He gave a semi-forced smile and waved.

When David got to his dorm, he got his phone out, ready to text Gwen, but decided against it. He slumped down the wall. He wouldn't cry. David just felt disappointed in himself. He'd gotten his hopes up. Instead of wanting to avoid Daniel, he wanted to be closer. He pulled up the conversation between him and the blonde. 

-(5:27 PM : Want to meet up at the lake in an hour?)-

David got up and huffed, suddenly determined. He knew that Daniel was trying to get with someone else, but David would tell him how he felt. Even if he didn't accept it, David needed to get it off his chest. 

He pulled out his phone, started some music, and danced with a bit more determination than before. He would tell him, no backing down.


	3. Like Flowers and Blue Skies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: I Wanna be Your Girlfriend by Girl in Red

Six-Thirty was approaching. David smiled and looked at his outfit. He wore a white sweater that hung off of his shoulder and casual jeans. It wasn't fancy, but he wanted to make a good impression. He'd applied extra deodorant and even put some pine-scented oil onto his wrists and neck. His alarm for ten minutes before the time, and he ran out of the dorm and onto the street. 

David got to the lake, and like before, Daniel was already there. He was wearing the same outfit from earlier, but he didn't mind. 

"Danny!"

Daniel turned to him. "Davey! What'd you call me out for?"

David sat down next to Daniel, and got second thoughts. He felt his pulse quicken and he lost his thought. He shook his head, though, and started. "I need to talk about something."

"Really? What a coincidence, I do too." 

David felt his breathing ease. "You go first. I can wait."

Daniel looked to the lake. "So you know how I told you about the guy I liked? And how you might know him? Because I really think you do."

David felt his heart sink, but remained determined. "Well... Give me some defining details. I'll try to remember."

"Okay. Well his eyes are a wonderful shade of forest green. He's got hair that's a fine copper color." David felt his eyes widen. Wait....

"He does...?"

"Yes. He's got skin a little tanner than mine. When I met him, he was wearing a black tank-top and grey sports pants with a white stripe running down the sides."

"Wait Daniel-"

"I wasn't done." He interrupted. "When I saw him dance he danced to a familiar song. I believe it was called On a Roll? He moved in a manner that I couldn't resist. I just had to ask him out to coffee and slip him my number." 

David tensed. Had Daniel really been hinting at him like that in the room when they were talking? He felt like such an idiot, and mentally face-palmed.

"Daniel... I think I know who he is now..."

Daniel nodded, an awkward smile on his face. "I knew you would."

"But we've only known each other for two days! I mean, a while back I started dating someone after three, but it's still sudden!"

"That's what I thought too." Daniel looked down. "I wanted to just be friends. I tried. But I couldn't."

The two made eye contact again, and the blonde continued. "I realized though... I don't want to be your friend. I want to-" he stopped himself.

"You want to what?" David quirked his head to the side. 

Daniel suddenly grabbed his face and closed the gab between them. The kiss was short, and it didn't lead anywhere before Daniel pulled away. David was left in a daze, his face about seven times redder than usual. The blonde got up, stepping back. Was he... tearing up...? 

"I have to go." 

And just like that he was gone. It took David another half hour before he could pick himself up and go to his dorm, his mind clouded with a fog that wasn't clearing anytime soon. His phone rang, and he answered without reading the caller ID. 

"Hello?"

"David! I haven't heard anything about Daniel today from you. What's the tea?"

Gwen. Of course it was Gwen. Who else would it be?

"I- I uh-" He shook his head and slapped himself. 

"There was... progress..."

\-----

Daniel was walking the streets of the campus. He had no classes today, so he took a walk in the wooded areas around the lake. He was wearing his camp counselor uniform. It looked casual enough to be worn normally and it was the best outfit to wear when doing walks like these. They were also secluded most of the time, so he was surprised to hear the person he needed to talk to.

"David! David wait up!"

Daniel's voice sounded desperate. It was something David hadn't heard from him in the three days that they'd known each other. He sat on a fallen tree, the log being perfect for a resting spot. He watched Daniel run over. The blonde stopped for a moment, catching his breath, but started again.

"I need to talk to you about-"

"Last night." David finished for him. Daniel gave a nod, looking away.

"Listen, I probably came on strong, and I'm sorry if you're not comfortable that I ki-... That I got that close to you. If you don't want to talk to me, or if you just want to be friends, then that's fine. I just need to know."

David patted a spot next to him on the log, to which Daniel sat down. 

"You're acting as if I rejected you yesterday. You didn't let me respond. Not that I could." He laughed a little, remembering that he could barely even talk to Gwen. "But I don't want to not talk to you ever again. That's extreme."

"So you still want to be friends...?"

David rolled his eyes. "And Gwen called me naive."

Daniel sat upright, a look of confusion plastered over his face. "I'm not following..."

"When you told me you were going after someone in the room the other day, especially after dancing with me twice, I got sad. I thought that after dancing to the movie, something was happening between us. Knowing that you were just trying to be discreet actually put such a weight off of my shoulders."

Daniel's eyes were slightly wider than usual, but he calmed, and let out a big sigh. He leaned in close again, and this time David got the message. Before long, they were connected again, and this time the kiss lasted longer. It was slow with sensual undertones. The kiss you'd find described in a romance novel. David moved closer to Daniel, who had moved his hand from the log to the back of David's head. 

They needed air, so naturally, they parted. David smiled. "That was-"

"I'm not done."

Before he knew it they were right back where they were before, but this time it was more touchy. Daniel had one hand in David's hair, the other on his thigh. David had his arms wrapped around Daniel's neck. It was a scene, honestly. Both were thankful that no one else was in the forest at the moment. After another minute passed, they both let go again. David did feel like he wanted more, but settled on looking at Daniel. Tears welled in his eyes.

"Oh, Davey are you crying?"

David nodded, wiping his eyes. "I was just so worried that night. I wanted to talk to you about the same thing, but I was scared that you wouldn't like me back."

Daniel hugged him tight, and they stayed like that, only focusing on the sounds of the forest. After a bit, Daniel looked at his watch, and got up.

"I have to get to my classes. I get a day off tomorrow though. Promise to visit me?"

"Absolutely."

Daniel looked over to David. "Davey?"

"Yeah?"

"I like the ascot."


	4. Lovely in the Evening Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: Devil Town v2 by Cavetown.
> 
> There will be smut here, marked with *** if you dont wanna read it

A week. A week since David and Daniel had started dating. A week that had gone by like a flash, but was also going at such a slow pace. The two were sitting in David's dorm, watching some sort of romance movie as background noise while they talked, something they've gotten into the habit of doing.

"You play guitar? Impressive." Daniel had his head in the crook of David's neck. "I seem to learn something new about you every day."

The room went silent for a bit, the movie playing some early 2000's song. David hummed, thinking.

"Hey Danny?"

"Yeah?"

"You know how you taught me to slow dance?" David was messing with his hands, like a nervous fidget.

"What about it?"

"I was wondering... Do you want me to teach you how to dance like I do?"

Daniel hummed, thumb and index finger rubbing his chin in a thinking manner. "I mean, sure. As long as you teach me to do a split, and don't laugh when I fail like a dumbass."

David chuckled, nodding. He was wearing proper clothes for this (a t-shirt with mid-thigh shorts), so decided it was fine. He didn't correct Daniel's language since it wasn't too bad when it happened. The redhead paused the movie and took out his phone, setting it on the speaker that sat in the middle of the room. He started playing the iconic song that had drawn Daniel to him, which earned a smirk.

"Interesting choice there."

David led Daniel to the middle of the room. "Okay. I just need to make sure, are you flexible?"

Daniel's face went into one of concentration. "How flexible are we talking?"

The blonde watched as David went into a bridge position, then pulled one leg over his head, then the same with the other, but more quick. This brought him back up to his feet. David laughed at Daniel's shocked expression, gently punching his arm. 

"I'm joking. Flexible enough to move your body in a way that makes it look almost like rubber. You know, so the dance doesn't look like you're made of blocks."

"Oh thank god... Yeah, I can do that." 

David led Daniel through different moves in the song, starting with something easy. For the instrumental, just swaying side to side, arms above your head for eight counts, and on your hips for the next eight counts. 

-Oh honey I'll do anything for you-

"Just do a spin, but not too quick. You need to keep three beats before the next verse, though." Daniel did the spin. Not perfect, but good enough. "Now cross your legs." David showed him, left leg over the right one. 

-Oh honey just tell me what you want me to-

"Spin again, but kick off using the leg that was crossed." Easy as it is.

-Oh honey kiss me up against the wall-

"Now turn to the right, have your left leg out a bit. Good. Now put your left hand on your thigh, and bring your right arm up, now down behind your head."

Daniel watched as David demonstrated, absolutely mesmerized that he could actually talk through while doing it. He was probably failing, but watching David was worth it.

-Oh honey don't take anything just have it all-

"Hand still on your thigh, right arm up again, and drop onto your left knee, right knee up."

-No I can't take it, so don't you fake it-

"You're getting it! Walk in a circle twice, but not too big of a circle!"

-I know your love's my destiny-

"On 'destiny', go back to left and use your right arm. Move it back and forth and drop back onto your knee."

God, David did it with such ease. And Daniel was having trouble with a drop. How bad would the split be?

-Yeah I can take it please demonstrate it-

"Get up. Hands above your head, one hand grabs the other wrist. Swing your hips then jump to the left, putting your hands on your hips as you do that."

-Cause we're going down in history-

"Reach forward, bring your arm out. Then switch places with two hops!"

They did that, slightly bumping into each other in the process. Daniel fell, and David laughed helping him back up. The music kept playing, but neither of them minded the noise.

"Can you please teach me to split now?" Daniel faked a sad look. It wasn't too convincing, but David acted like it was.

"Oh fine. But if you tear a muscle don't blame me."

David got Daniel to stand with his legs slightly apart, his body turned to face him. He kept the blonde held up, putting his hands under Daniel's arms.

"Okay. Start sliding down. Tell me if it hurts, because I'm not letting you get hurt. That's why I'm here to pull you up, because the only other way to do get up while in mid-split is by falling."

Daniel started to feel his legs burn when he was almost halfway there, but disregarded the pain, just wanting to be able to do this. At some point, though, pain was evident on his face, and David pulled him up.

"Almost there. Don't worry, it's not a one-time thing for most."

Daniel huffed. "Can I at least see how you do it?"

David nodded, dropping down and doing a split like it wasn't a big deal.

"How do you even get out of that without looking dumb?"

"Like so." David moved the leg in front to the other side, causing him to just roll, as if it were just another dance move. "Aside from the split, you do really good on everything. Ever think about sitting in for a class or two during a free day?"

Daniel shrugged. "Maybe. I mean, that's how Steve Jobs learned, so I'm sure I can do it, too. But anyways..." Daniel suddenly grabbed David, pulling him down into a dip. 

David yelped out of surprise and clung on, his nails digging into Daniel's shoulder and hip.

"You still aren't used to that?"

"Well it's hard to when you surprise me like-!"

Daniel caught him in a kiss. It was brief, but when Daniel pulled up, David stayed on. Having to carry his weight, Daniel shifted one hand under David's thigh, the other to the back of his head.

"What was that for?" David faked an angry face, but couldn't hide the smile.

"Your dancing ~entranced~ me. I couldn't help it." 

***

David chuckled quietly before pulling himself closer, their lips connecting once again. It soon got heated, Daniel pulling away to nip at his neck. David let out a sound that almost sounded like a squeak, burying his face into the blonde's neck. He wasn't paying attention, so when he felt his back up against the wall, he snapped his head upwards. This allowed Daniel to get more leverage, however, and he bit a little bit harder, leaving a red mark. The redhead's face was almost the color of his hair now.

"Daniel what are you d-doing?" David stuttered, his breath hitching. 

Daniel pulled away, looking at his boyfriend inquisitively. "Have you never done this?" David shook his head, and Daniel set him down. "Do you know what I was doing?"

David nodded, "Yeah, I've just... Never done it before..." 

"Would you be willing to?"

"Will it hurt...?"

Daniel looked to the wall for a bit, then back at David. "I mean, it can. But I can be gentle."

"I'll..." he looked down before looking back at the blonde, "It's okay with me, then."

Without warning Daniel picked him up bridal style and set him on the couch, straddling him. "You're sure you want to do this? Consent is very important."

"I'm sure." David gave a determined look.

Daniel thought for a second. "How about we set up a code? We can use colors, where green is okay, yellow means to take it down a notch, and red means to stop?"

David nodded, "Sounds good."

With a system set to go, Daniel continued. He kept biting at David's neck, but this time he slid his hand up the younger's shirt, slowly feeling up the skin. David arched his back when the blonde touched his side, giving out a small moan. 

Daniel pulled away and removed his shirt. David did the same, and they continued. He had minimal experience with this. Bonquisha had tried to get him to do this as well, but he didn't necessarily feel comfortable. He knew what to do from... certain stories that Gwen had him read. 

David moved his hips upward, creating a friction that felt like a spark in his groin. Daniel noticed this as well, stopping the biting to let out a low growl.

"Woah.." David muttered under his breath, his breathing suddenly quickening.

Daniel got the message, and started to move his hips against David's in response, causing a drawn out breath to be heard out of David. Determined to get more noise out of him, the blonde bit down hard on his collarbone, definitely leaving a mark that would bruise. This caused the redhead to moan loudly. 

"This loud, and we aren't even at the best part."

"Shut up!"

Daniel laughed to himself, slowly sliding down David's pants. David stopped him, though, looking up at his boyfriend with an expression that looked extremely flustered. 

The hand was moved away. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah... Just... Got scared for a second."

"You can leave your boxers on for now, it's fine. Want me to take mine off first?"

David nodded, and Daniel got off of him and stood up. He removed his pants and boxers as if it were nothing. The redhead removed his pants, and with some more effort, his boxers. Daniel smiled at him with a patient smile. 

"Am I going too slow? I'm sorry-"

Daniel quickly caught him in another kiss. Slow and passionate, showing nothing but love. He pulled away, and shook his head. "It's fine. Color?"

"Green." 

Daniel nipped at David's neck gently and started to stroke his length. A breathless moan fell out of David's mouth, his back arching. 

"Oh fuck..." David muttered, causing Daniel to laugh a bit.

"And you get on me about saying that."

"This is different!"

Daniel kept stroking for a while, just wanting to hear his boyfriend make the noises that urged him on. He stopped at some point, though, and got up looking around.

"A-Are you okay?" David turned his head in confusion.

"Yeah. I was just going to ask if you had any lubricant, but you probably don't..." He rubbed his chin. "Do you have oil?"

David nodded. "Kitchen."

Daniel got up, walking to the kitchen. David sat up, itching to feel a touch again, but remained patient. The blonde came back in, bottle of olive oil in hand. 

"We'll have to make due with this. I'll bring the right thing if this is planned, I promise."

He carefully applied some onto his fingers, setting the bottle down on the floor and getting back on top of David. The redhead was caught in another heated kiss, so he didn't notice when one finger prodded at his ass. He let a grunt out through his teeth, but slowly got used to the feeling. When a second finger joined the first and made scissoring movements, his back arched. Daniel chuckled at the sight below him, drawing out his fingers. 

"Why'd you stop?"

"You'll see."

David felt something else prodding, and he knew what it was.

"Go slow... please..." 

Daniel nodded, a silent promise made. He slowly pushed in, stopping whenever he saw any discomfort and not moving until David said it was okay. Once the entire length was in, the two waited just to make sure.

"Move." David looked at Daniel. Even though his nails were digging at Daniel's back and his breath was hitching, the redhead had a look on his face that said he was okay to go.

The blonde smiled at his boyfriend and started pulling out and pushing back in. David gasped out the first time, the movement hurting slightly. A couple more thrusts and his gasps turned to moans. When Daniel hit just the right spot, he arched his back further than before. Swears and intelligible phrases flew out of David's mouth. Daniel sped up ever so slightly, and David felt a feeling, almost like a knot, in his stomach.

"You're doing so good, Davey." Daniel caressed David's face, earning a flustered smile.

A few more thrusts and Daniel felt David tense slightly and release. The redhead saw stars when it happened. Never had anything felt that good. Daniel came after a few more thrusts and pulled out, grabbing his boyfriend and pulling him into a hug. David was still shaking slightly.

***

"How'd it feel?"

"Amazing..." 

Daniel lifted him off. "I'll start a bath so we can get clean, then I'll clean the couch." He gave a wink and walked to the bathroom.

David heard water running and got up, almost falling over. He made it though, just as Daniel was shutting off the water.

"Bubbles?"

"You had pine-scented body wash. I couldn't resist."

Daniel got in David following suit. He leaned back on the blonde, exhaling the scent of pine and relaxing in the warm water. They stayed like that for a while, the only movements being Daniel using the bubbles to lather David's skin. He pressed gentle butterfly kisses onto the redhead's neck and shoulders, no sexual intent behind it. At some point David's eyelids were lead, needing to be closed. Knowing he had his boyfriend in there let him fall asleep without the fear of drowning, succumbing to the peace.

\-----

David woke to sun in his eyes. He really needed to put blinds on that window. He sat up. He was on the couch, wrapped in a blanket. He swung his legs over, only to groan from the pain that followed.

"Don't try to move your legs too much. I called in sick for both of us." 

Daniel stood in the kitchen. "I'm making breakfast." He walked over with a water and two blue pills. "For your legs." 

David quickly swallowed the pills, waiting for them to work. "What are you making."

"I have an idea, but I need to make sure you like some things. You know, over-easy eggs, avocado, and tomato."

"Well if I didn't like them, they wouldn't be in my kitchen."

Daniel nodded, walking back into the kitchen. David turned on some sort of history channel. They were talking about Yellowstone park, which made David smile and think about Camp Campbell in a way.

Daniel came out of the kitchen with two plates in hand. Breakfast was a slice of bread with tomatoes. avocado slices, and an over-easy egg placed on top.

"Here you are." 

David took a bit, his eyes immediately widening as he ate it quickly. "This is so good!"

"I can teach you too cook eggs like this."

"Please do."

Daniel smiled at his boyfriend as he snuggled into the blonde's side. How did he get so lucky?


	5. Get Back Up Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: Get Back Up Again covered by Mandopony  
> Cult Camp never happened!

David hummed along to whatever song was playing in car, and Daniel gazed out the window as they went farther and father from civilization. Gwen could be heard giggling to whatever she was writing in the backseat.

"So you just got out of your classes, for three whole months mind you, and you decide to work that entire time?"

David looked at his boyfriend, shrugging. "I mean, yeah. That's it."

"You're a dork."

"You meet these kids, and I'm telling you that you'll immediately see why I do this!"

Gwen groaned. "Daniel, these kids are maniacs. Don't listen to David."

"Gwen!"

They had a good laugh, pulling up to the camp grounds. Just the same as last year. They got out and David took a breath of fresh air. Daniel looked at the sign. Camp Campbell, but the 'bell' had worn down. Camp Camp.

"Alright-y gang, lets get set up!"

David ran off to a cabin labelled "Counselors". He emerged a few seconds later with his uniform shirt. Gwen had been wearing her uniform the entire trip, not really caring.

"Don't tell me I have to wear an ascot."

David laughed and dragged him in. "Not unless you want to." He dug out of a box and found another camp shirt, handing it to Daniel, who put it on over his white long-sleeved shirt.

David showed Daniel around the camp. He met the quartermaster, was taught the Camp Campbell salute, and even met the mascot that the campers had found last year. He was going to avoid that thing as if it were the plague. 

After setting up tents, quartermaster left to get the bus to pick up the children from the pick-up area in the city. An hour had passed, and David pulled Daniel over to the Camp Campbell sign.

"Are you excited Daniel? I can't wait to see how everyone is!"

"Well, as long as you're excited, I'll be excited." He ruffled his boyfriend's hair and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

The bus honked its horn, and David practically ran at it. Daniel tried to stop him, but he had already been hit. Daniel was hyperventilating. 

"Davey!"

"Yeah?" He got up, rubbing the side of his face, but looked fine overall.

Gwen walked towards him, shaking her head. "Again David? This happens every year, don't worry. He actually got hit by the bus around three to five times last year?"

What the fuck.

David walked back over to them, looking no less excited. The door opened, quartermaster announcing the kids. First off was some sort of theater kid, followed by a magician, an obvious DnD addict, and many more. David greeted them all, until one kid walked off.

"Max!!" David ran towards a kid. Daniel's view was obstructed, so he couldn't see the kid.

"Jesus fuck, get off of me you peppy asshole!"

David set him down and got off. It was a short kid with black hair and a darker skin tone. Indian ethnicity most likely. Behind him were two others. A lanky nerd-type and a girl with green hair. She was intimidating to say the least.

"Who the fuck are you?"

Daniel looked down to see Max, his face showing distaste. "Language..."

"Max, this is Daniel. Our new counselor. We're... close..." David smiled, the two other kids behind him.

"New counselor!" The girl screamed. She ran over and bit Daniel's hand, causing him to yell out.

"Nikki stop!" David pulled her off. 

"Oh come on, it was fun. Right, Neil?" She looked to the nerd. Nikki and Neil. Those were their names. 

Max had a thinking face. He then had Nikki and Neil follow him into the camp.

Daniel looked at David. The redhead took the hand that was bitten and held up his own. An almost identical mark was there as well. They laughed and continued on.

\-----

After some effort, the camp was in the Mess Hall. David, Daniel, and Gwen stood up front, the campers were sitting on the floor.

Hello everyone and welcome back! Glad to see familiar faces. Before I let you pick your tent partner and let you get to your camps, I'd like to introduce you to Daniel, our newest counselor!"

Daniel stepped forward a bit, standing next to David. "I'm uh... Glad to be here. I've heard about every one of you, and I know who you are..." he used a jokingly menacing tone. "So don't be giving Davey any trouble okay?"

Daniel rested an arm around David's shoulder. 

"That's gay!" A kid from the back yelled. Nurf.

Daniel looked at David, and he shrugged. 

The kids talked to themselves for a bit. David kept on, talking about rules and such. Daniel looked out to see Max staring at them with a face of disbelief. Out of all the people David could have chosen for a new counselor, it was this guy? Hell no.

\-----

"Do you think we should have told them?" 

David looked to Daniel, who was already laying in bed. "Well, they'll figure it out in the end."

Daniel shrugged, and braced himself as the counselor pounced. David was on top of Daniel, sticking his tongue out. They laughed together and settled down for Gwen's sake. David was curled up against his boyfriend, and eventually passed out, ready for the new day coming. 

A small flash caught Daniel's eye in the window, but he brushed it off as a firefly or something and looked back at the peaceful man in his arms.

In the dark outside the cabin, a small hooded figure ran off, phone in hand. Max couldn't believe it. David was actually dating someone. That's why Gwen gave him twenty bucks when he got to the camp! He looked at the phone, a picture of the two in his hand. He smirked, knowing that if he gathered enough of this, it could be very vital blackmail.

\-----

Daniel woke up at six, like usual. He got up and picked up his guitar from the wall and tuned it. He strummed it, then went to some chords. G, A, C, Em, the usual. Daniel got up, feeling the warmth leave. 

"David come back..."

"Come on Daniel, we need to get up!" He put his guitar back on the wall, glancing at the stand next to the wall that held Daniel's violin. 

Daniel stumbled out of bed, engulfing his boyfriend in a hug and pressing small kisses to his neck before standing up fully.

\-----

As the week went by, Daniel saw that the kids were nowhere near nice to David. He had been tied to a tree, hit by the bus again, set on fire, attacked by wolves, shoved into his lunch, stabbed, pushed into a ditch, and so much more. But he got up every time, which is what surprised Daniel so much. 

Lunch was going on in the Mess Hall, and Daniel was helping David clean up from the sports activity that had been set up for Erid's camp.

"Hey David..." 

"Yeah Danny?"

"Are you sure the kids aren't hard to handle?"

Daniel saw David freeze and look down. "They're... They're fine..."

"Bullshit."

"Language-!" 

Daniel tugged David up by, the back of his ascot and turned him so they faced each other. "David you have been set on fire, hit by a bus! You've been STABBED! How do you see these kids as angels? Especially Max-"

"Don't you dare say anything bad about Max."

The mentioned had walked in on the scene, hiding behind the trees. He hadn't expected to hear his name mentioned.

David stood his ground, despite the fact that he was shorter. "I don't care what these kids do or say because all I want them to do is have a fun time here, or some sort of time that's positive. And I don't meet and connect with any kid."

"But Max has caused so much trouble!"

"I know. I never said he didn't. And I'm not happy that he's starting to get aggressive towards you. But last year, we held a parent's day. But his didn't bother to show, and when I looked at his form, his parents didn't even list him for a certain camp. Listen, I don't know what the issue is with his parents, but I want to help him."

David hugged Daniel tightly, his voice almost cracking. "Please... Tell me that you'll let me do what I need to do. I know I'm getting hurt a lot, but to me, it's worth it in the end."

Daniel sighed, stepping back from the hug with a soft smile. "I'll try. For you."

The two shared a soft kiss that didn't last too long, but held meaning. As they walked closer to the woods, Max took the chance and bolted away from them and back to the Mess Hall. He had no idea that David was looking out for him. Looking at the image he took last night, he felt slightly guilty about trying to use it as blackmail and just deleted it.

'It's worth it in the end...'


	6. Release My Neck, If You Can

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: Poison by Cavetown

"So, does anyone want to share what they want to do in life?"

Everyone was gathered around the campfire, illuminating the faces of each camper. They had gotten into the topic of what each camper's parents did for a living after talking about Ered's parents.

"I want to be a spaceman, like my Grandfather and Uncle!" Space Kid chimed up, bouncing on his log.

Everyone groaned, knowing he was going to say that. Each camper shared an answer that was interesting and fit with their personality. David knew that Max was going to avoid the question, but asked anyway.

"What about you, Max?"

"What about YOU David?" Max snapped back. "You spending your life here at camp?"

David chuckled, "No I uh-"

"You yell at him now, but when he's dancing with a pop singer on stage you'll be jealous." Daniel piped up, coming back from a trip to gather firewood. 

Everyone looked towards David, his face going red. "Right... I uh... I'm currently in dancing classes for a degree."

Nurf responded by calling him gay, and other campers were just shocked. Preston screamed about how he wanted David to be a background dancer for his musicals and so on. The counselor got a laugh out of it. 

"Well I'm also doing dance. AND Theology." Daniel huffed, crossing his arms. He wasn't too pleased with the kids at the moment.

David was shocked. "Theology? You never told me about that one..."

"Well it's there."

\-----

David held a lantern, watching Daniel row. 

"Are you sure this is okay...? What if-"

Daniel shushed him. "I want to check out Spooky Island. If a camper needs help, Gwen's there."

David looked towards the island, a sick feeling in his stomach. He knew what laid there. Not only Campbell's old house, but also the haunting memories of his friend. Sure, Jasper had been sent away after he told on him, but that was in the past. He could get over it and have fun with Daniel. He still felt awfully guilty, though.

The counselors tied the boat to a pillar and went off to explore. The mascot scared them half to death, but they were fine for now. David had been inspecting some tracks when he heard his boyfriend call out.

"Davey, get over here!"

David rushed over, stopping when he saw what Daniel had found. Underneath rubble of a cave, there was a skull. A human one, in fact. David practically threw up.

"Daveyyyy...."

The one who was called looked around, scared, before looking back at Daniel. "Very funny, Daniel."

"What? I didn't do anything."

"Daaaveyyyy.." 

This time Daniel heard it too, and they looked at each other. Deciding to investigate David turned around. Looking to where the boat was parked, David saw a familiar pair of LA Gear light up shoes. Looking right back at him was Jasper. He walked closer to the translucent figure, shaking greatly. 

"Davey..."

"Jasper?" David tried to touch him, but his hand went through. "Jasper what-"

"I want you to know that it's not your fault Davey."

David suddenly remembered. He'd left Jasper, who had wanted to frame Campbell with evidence from that cave. He'd left him, and heard an explosion of sorts, but didn't look back. This whole time he thought that Jasper had just gone home, but it was worse. Much worse. 

"I'm sorry Jasper I-"

He was stopped by a hug from the spirit. His old friend stepped back afterwards, smiled, and evaporated into thin air.

"David!" 

He turned to see his boyfriend running to the boat. David's face went pale before everything went black and he hit the ground.

\-----

It was still dark when David opened his eyes. He sat up, only to be engulfed in a hug.

"David are you okay? You passed out and I got worried."

David looked up at Daniel, tears welling in his eyes. "I didn't save him..."

The tears broke loose, David's shoulders shaking with each sob. Daniel pulled him close, slowly running a hand through his hair. 

"Who?"

"My friend J-Jasper... I thought he w-was sent away b-but-" David sniffled. "He died... He died and I never turned back to save him..." 

David buried his face into Daniel's chest, clinging on to his shirt. At some point the cries stopped, and when the blonde investigated, he found that his boyfriend had cried himself to the point of exhaustion and passed out. Daniel laid him on the bed and crawled in next to him, falling asleep soon after.

Daniel called in sick for David the next morning, which was basically telling Gwen the situation. She understood, but made him promise to help if it got too out of hand. He had made some raspberry tea, David's favorite, and sat down next to him on the couch in the cabin. Bob Ross was playing on the old TV, painting a forest landscape. It was a while before either of them spoke up.

"Are you okay?" Daniel set a hand on David's shoulder.

"I just... I feel like I need Jasper to know what I'm feeling." He exhaled. "Like, this thing is clinging at my neck, not letting go, choking me. And I... I want to get rid of it."

Daniel nodded, thinking for a moment. "Maybe we can go back tonight. You know, let your friend know, or get some negative emotions off of your back." 

David nodded, wiping a tear that escaped. "Okay..."

Later that night, they took the boat out again. Daniel held a candle that was mint scented. Jasper always liked mint apparently. 

When they stepped onto the bank of Spooky Island, David looked around, quite paranoid. Daniel took his hand, intertwining their fingers. They went back to the site, the skull still there. David, despite his fear, shakily held the skull of his friend in his hands, looking at Daniel as tears formed again.

"Can we dig....?"

With some effort, Daniel dug out a hole for the skull. David placed it into the pit, slowly covering it. Each layer had at least one tear engraved into the dirt. David then arranged some rubble to make a circle around the dig, making it look more like a grave. 

Daniel set his hand on David's shoulder, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Even if you saw him last night, I don't think it'll happen again. Just let him know." He handed over the lighter and candle. 

David lit the candle, the still air letting the wick engulf in flame. It illuminated the circle, the scent of mint wafting over the area.

"I'm so sorry Jasper." David's voice was hushed. He hugged himself. "All this time, I thought that I had Campbell send you home. Turns out, you got left here. And it's still my fault. I'm sorry that I never turned around." He wiped his eyes, dirt smearing on his face.

"I'm sorry I never saved you. But I hope, that somewhere in this, you can find peace..." David looked to the stars. "And Jasper... Please..."

"Release my neck, if you can..."

\-----

The row back to camp had been silent aside from the cicadas buzzing and the sound of water moving through paddles. David washed his hands off in the warm water. As he looked back to Spooky Island, he swore that at the bank, he could see Jasper, waving before evaporating back into the night.

Move on and go in peace.

Move on.


	7. Maybe It's a Permanent Scar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A filler chapter to add in so that new things can happen. Haha. 
> 
> Song: Defeated by Atlas

(This chapter is only 800-900 words, but the next chapter will definitely be longer, I swear on my life)

The alarm blared in Daniel's ears, and he sat up, rubbing his eyes. Camp was finally over, and today was the day that the children would get picked up. David was already awake, starting to pack so that they could all leave by the end of the day. They'd leave at eight and arrive at around Midnight, and school would start two days later. Daniel would start his Theology course, and David would be finding another course to pursue, as his dance course was finished to get his Bachelor. Now he wanted to have a master in Forestry. He would love to have a job focused on conserving nature's most important things; Trees! 

"Daniel, wake up." David shook the mentioned man, who groaned.

The counselor planned a last day activity pack for the campers. They had stations for different things. One for friendship bracelet making, another for messing with a piano found in Campbell's old hideout, and many more. David had even ordered a crate pack of Capri-Moons and ice cream for the end of the day. 

After ice cream, the campers had to be picked up. Everyone went on the bus, but one camper stayed behind for a minute. Max.

"David."

"Yes Max?"

The short boy hugged the counselor's legs. It lasted longer than the hug at Parent's Day, David actually being able to process it. 

"I know about you and Daniel... And I heard the conversation that one day. I'm sorry that I've been a little shit. But this fucking nightmare of a camp.... It's the best thing I've got."

Daniel stumbled onto the situation, smiling gently at the sight. Max pulled back from the hug, and pointed at Daniel. "Take care of him or I'll fuck you up."

Max left for the bus, a sincere smile on his face as he looked back at David, who was tearing up. Daniel gave him a soft kiss as the bus pulled off. Nurf pulled down the window.

"GAYYYYYYYYYYY"

They pulled away and waved to the kids until the bus was out of sight. Holding hands, they walked back to the camp to clean up and pack for the trip in two hours.

\-----

The car played some sort of Lofi station on low volume as David drove. Gwen was in the back seat again, snoring as she slept. David was fine with her laying down as long as she had the waist belt on, and she followed that rule, so he didn't mind it. Daniel had his hand placed on David's thigh, just rubbing it in a soothing way.

"I see what you meant."

David looked at Daniel for a second, but focused on the road again. "About what?"

"Those kids. Max, mostly. They act tough but... I know they're good. Except for Nurf."

"Yeah he's stabbed both of my hands in the same day."

"I'm sorry he WHAT?"

\-----

They had been on the road for an hour, and the sun went down. David and Daniel switched places, the redhead having an issue with driving at night. 

"Hey so I want to ask two things." David was reading a book, but started conversation anyway.

"Go ahead."

"Should I do Forestry for my Master's degree? It earns you a job in big-shot places that conserve trees and wildlife, and you know how strongly I stand for that."

Daniel chuckled. "Oh I know. But I think you should do it! It'll be nice. Wouldn't that be an interesting mix? Pastor and an..." he thought of something. "Eco-activist? Is that a word?"

"We can make it one." David chuckled.

The landscape slowly turned from forest and rural towns to the more Urban areas, and soon the school was back in view from a distance. It was only eleven, which made them an hour early, meaning they could rest more. 

When pulling to one side of the campus dorms, they had to kick Gwen out of the car. She wouldn't leave, claiming it was 'too comfy'. David decided to spend the night at Daniel's, as they didn't have a schedule for tomorrow. It was their last day of break, and Daniel wanted to spend it together. 

When the room was finally opened, Daniel just fell onto the couch, tired after driving for three hours. David straddled him and started peppering his face with kisses before collapsing on top of him. They both fell asleep at around the same time, not even bothering to wrap up in a blanket. 

\-----

Daniel's face showed a look of concern for a moment, David catching it. "What's up?" Daniel put the phone down.

"Nothing much. Amber Alert. Some kid got away. But what do you expect? It's from that one city that isn't too friendly." David got concerned. A kid missing? That wasn't so great. 

The rest of the week went perfectly fine. Their schedule resumed back to normal and they soon forgot about the amber alert. David assumed that whoever was missing was found. Between a lot of things, David decided to take his small wardrobe and few belongings and move them into Daniel's place. He even made some money selling his small bed and futon. Daniel already had that stuff, and if he was moving in, he wouldn't need it. 

It was a slow morning. David had another break day, meaning the dorm was his for the day. He was chilling with sweatpants and a sweater, the weather slowly getting colder. He had some tea in his hand, slowly sipping at it while a drama show played. That's why he was surprised when he heard a knock at the door.

Opening it, he was ready to greet whoever was there, but saw no one. That's when he heard it. Sniffling coming from below him. He looked down to see a certain kid with a familiar hoodie.

"...Max...?"


	8. So Many Problems You Can Take Your Pick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Novocaine by The Unlikely Candidates

"Max?"

David stared down at the ten-year-old, his head hanging down. "Shut up." He quickly jumped to the counselor, his arms tightening in almost a death-grip. David pulled him off, wiping the tears he didn't realize at first. 

"Oh hell...." David looked at the child, before looking at the dorm. "Come inside." Max stumbled in, sitting on the couch. David paced the room for a minute before looking at Max. 

"Why are you here?"

"I... I ran away..." The boy messed with his sleeves, not making eye contact. "...about a week ago."

The redhead suddenly freaked out. Max was the child that was on amber alert. He exhaled deeply. He was about to cry, overstimulated. He was pulled out from almost no thought to extreme concern and worry.

"Fuck!" He screamed, banging his fists on the kitchen bar counter. Max looked at the usually calm counselor, who was now almost breaking down into a panic attack. "I'm sorry, I just.." He took a few deep breaths, looking back to Max. "I curse when I get emotional. You saw that the one time..."

Max nodded, understanding. "I'm sorry... I needed to get away from the hellhole of a city and my parents, and you're the only person I really trust!" he exclaimed, using arm and hand movements rapidly. David set a hand on his shoulder, shaking his head. 

He got up, only looking back at Max for a moment. "Do you want some tea?" Max nodded, and David made him some green tea with honey. He excused himself for a minute and walked into the kitchen, getting his phone out.

\-----

"David? What's up?" Daniel had gotten a call in the middle of his class. They were learning about different verses of the Catholic Bible and how they compared to the Christian version. It was just a fun lesson for the sake of it. He had to leave the room to take the call. 

His face soon dropped when he heard was was happening, but had to explain that he had only two more hours of class and couldn't leave.

On the other side of the line, David was crying. When Daniel had to hang up, David slammed the phone on the counter. "Fucking hell! They're making him stay the two hours- bullshit!" 

Max watched the redhead spout off, cursing like never seen before. At some point, he sat down on the couch, face in his hands. The boy slowly went to him, wrapping his arms around the crying man. At some point Max fell asleep, tired from running around for a week. David noticed and set him down in a comfortable way so that he didn't wake up anytime soon.

\-------

"This could be considered harboring a runaway! David, we can't keep him here. We'll go to jail."

David sighed, "I know. We have to take him to the station, but I don't want him to be put into the foster care system. It's absolutely horrible, and so many people take the kids and only have them to get the funding. I can't risk that with Max! He's been through so much, I just..." He teared up, losing his words. Without warning, he threw himself onto Daniel, crying on his shoulder. Max had been awake at this point. He stood in the kitchen entrance, staring at the two. Daniel noticed him and gave him a weak smile before directing his attention back to David, muttering reassurance while stroking his hair. 

"I'm sorry... I don't want to make you guys sad... But if it has to be said, I'm saying it. I'm not going into foster care or an adoption home."

Daniel let go of David, kneeling down to Max. "I know. The entire system is, for lack of a better term, fucked. We don't want you going there either. Do you have any family here?" Max shook his head. "In another state?" Another shake. "In another country?" Daniel's voice was straining at this point. Max thought for a second before shaking his head. "I only had Gram, but she's gone..." 

David was biting at his hand, trying to suppress a sob. He was getting overwhelmed and all of the emotion was getting to him. As Daniel was trying to go over options with Max, he heard a thud and quickly got up to see David on the floor, on his back, completely knocked out. He was calm until he saw blood slowly streaming from the right side of his head. 

The blonde picked up his boyfriend and told Max to wait, rushing him to the bathroom. It was some busted skin, but nothing bad enough to make it a hospital visit. Head injuries bleed a lot, that's just a fact. After wrapping some ace bandages to David's head, Daniel carried him into the bedroom to set him down before going out to find the child. 

Max was sitting on one of the bar stools set outside of the kitchen. He had a cup in his hands with what Daniel presumed to be water.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, everything's fucking fine." Max scowled down at his drink, clenching the cup tighter. Daniel didn't think it would be right to reprimand this kid at this time, so he didn't.

"Did you leave your parents any note?" Max shook his head. "A voicemail?" Another no. "What about-"

"Jesus, stop asking me! There's nothing! I didn't tell them or let them know I was doing this. I'm surprised they even put out an Amber Alert! They don't care!"

Daniel froze at those words. He couldn't look at Max for a moment. The only thing that propelled him to take action was when he heard sniffles coming from the kid next to him. In a swift moment, without thinking, he was hugging Max. Daniel expected to be pushed away, which is why he was surprised when he felt the small arms grip on to his shirt, holding him closer. Sniffling turned into full out cries of pain, but Daniel held him, not wanting to let go.

"What are we going to do with you...?"


End file.
